Star Wars The Last Jedi Revised Story
by alexxgranntt
Summary: My version of how Star Wars The Last Jedi should have played out. Taking story elements from the existing film but changing plots which were pointless. Improving character arcs and introducing new plots.


STAR WARS

EPISODE VIII

THE LAST JEDI

LUKE SKYWALKER HAS BEEN FOUND. IN HOPES THAT HE WILL RETURN TO THE FIGHT, GENERAL LEIA ORGANA SENDS REY AND CHEWBACCA TO FIND HER BROTHER, POSITIVE HE WILL RETURN TO RESTORE A SPARK OF HOPE TO THE GALAXY.

BUT THE RESISTANCE HAS BEEN EXPOSED. AFTER THE DESTRUCTION OF STARKILLER BASE, SUPREME LEADER SNOKE DEPLOYS HIS MERCILESS LEGIONS TO FOLLOW THE FLEEING REBELS IN HOPES OF ENDING THEM ONCE AND FOR ALL.

NOW DANGEROUSLY OUTNUMBERED, THE RESISTANCE FIGHTERS ATTEMPT TO MOUNT A DESPERATE ESCAPE AS THE FIRST ORDER SPEEDS TOWARD THE REBEL BASE...

The camera pans down to a Mon Calamari Cruiser and follows a trail of fleeing resistance shuttles down to the planet D'Qar. The resistance fighters are packing up frantically, loading arms and ammunition onto the escape transports that are jetting off to the cruiser waiting above, in orbit. Suddenly, three First Order Star Destroyers come out of lightspeed which causes the resistance fighters to abandon their current task, forcing them to jump onto the closest escape transport to evacuate.

We then cut to General Hux up above the planet. He gives orders to his officers for the dreadnaught to be brought in. The dreadnaught jumps out of hyperspace and its guns begin to charge and aim at the resistance base down on the planet. We then cut to the bridge of the Mon Calamari Cruiser where General Leia, Admiral Ackbar and other resistance officers talk about triggering their makeshift defences. We zoom out to space where we see a field of space debris floating between the first order star destroyers and the resistance cruiser. Poe Dameron contacts Leia and confirms that the gravity wells are operational. We now cut to the dreadnaught where Captain Canady gives the orders for the Dreadnaught to fire upon the resistance base. The lasers prime and procced to decimate the base on D'Qar.

A few escape transports are caught in the blast and destroyed with only a few narrowly escaping. Captain Canady explains that the cannons need to fully recharge before they can be fired again. General Hux is tired of the resistance still being allowed to evacuate so he orders sqaudrons of Tie Fighters to attack the remaining fleeing escape transports. As the Tie Fighters close in on the transports, they navigate through the debris field. Leia orders Poe to trigger the surprise and we cut to his X-Wing docked to a piece of space debris floating just a few metres away from the tie fighter squadron. Poe triggers the surprise and activates the gravity wells. The First Order has no idea what has hit them and by the time they do, the squadron has been destroyed. The Tie Fighters had been pushed and pulled around into the nearby debris field. This is due to the gravity wells manipulating the pull of gravity around them. Poe and a group of X-Wings use the confusion to close in on the dreadnaught. General Hux is furious and shouts for more fighters to be launched. Before they are, Poe and the group of X-Wings begin to make short work of the dreadnaughts cannons. A few X-wings are destroyed though with only Poe and two X-wing fighters remaining.

Leia orders them to return to the cruiser to begin the jump to hyperspace but Poe disagrees. He explains that the dreadnaughts are fleet killers and that they have the opportunity to take one down. Leia argues with Poe but he turns off his comms. Moments later the camera pans towards the resistance cruiser and suddenly rising from below the camera we see five resistance bombers surrounded by X-wings and A-wings begin to move toward the dreadnaught. More Tie fighters are launched toward the resistance fleet and begin to engage in space combat. The battle commences through the space debris field and the first order fighters begin to target the bombers and the gravity wells to even the odds in the battle. Great losses on each side begin to add up as only three resistance bombers remain. The first order finishes off the three gravity wells and proceeds to target the bombers. By now the dreadnaughts canons are almost ready to fire and Captain Canady gives the order to target the resistance cruiser. Poe notices this and commands the rest of the X-wing and A-wing fighters to support the bombers to the dreadnaught. Another bomber is destroyed leaving two left. Now closing in on the dreadnaughts weak spot, the bomber in front begins to prime the payload. Unfortunatley a stray tie fighter is shot down and crashes into the base of the bomber, setting off the payload resulting in its destruction.

The final bombers payload is now primed and it draws closer to the dreadnaughts weak spot. Surrounded by Poe and the remaining resistance fleet, the final bomber is now alomost over the sweet spot. Poe contacts the bombers pilot but with no response. The pilot is dead. Luckily though, there is a gunner left who overhears the conversation and proceeds to shout to the pilot with no response. The gunner climbs up to cockpit of the bomber to find the pilot deceased. She grabs the trigger to drop the payload but is does not work. The release mechanism has been damaged. She takes control of the ship and proceeds to plummet it into the dreadnaughts sweet spot in a moment of great self sacrifice to save the Mon Calamari Cruiser and the resistance members aboard.

A chain reaction throughout the cruiser commences and the dreadnaught is destroyed, moments before firing. Much to Captain Canady's distaste as he is consumed in an eruption of fire. We cut to General Leia as she looks over the battlefield and views on her display the many resistance fighters she has lost. With only five notable ships remaining including Poe's. They return to the Cruiser and make the jump to hyperspace. Cut to General Hux as he stares angrily over the destruction of the dreadnaught. An officer talks to the General and states that Supreme Leader Snoke is making contact from his ship, demanding an update. He states to the officer that he will take the call in his chambers. Before he can though, a projection of the Supreme Leader burts out in front of him, stopping Hux in his tracks. He explains how furious he is with the General and before Hux can speak begins to choke him infront of the surrounding troops. After Snoke lets him go, General Hux states to the Supreme Leader that the resistance cannot escape them. He has them tied on the end of a string. We do not know how though at this moment.

We cut back to the resistance cruiser jumping through hyperspace. The camera pans down and we see Finn layed inside a bacta suit. He awakens suddenly and falls out of the stretcher he rested upon. He then begins to wander around the ship asking fellow resistance troops where he is and what has happened. We cut to Poe leaving his ship and preparing to head to the bridge to see General Leia but before he can he is met with Finn who is still walking aimlessly around the ships corridors. The two reunite and Poe explains to him that he needs to return to the med bay for proper medical attention. Finn ignores this comment and merely asks, "where is Rey?"

We then cut to where we left off in The Force Awakens with Rey passing the Lightsaber to Luke Skywalker. He gazes longingly at the saber, a nervous and surprised look to see his fathers lightsaber once again. "How did you get this?" he asks. Rey is in awe of the Jedi Master and explains that they need to talk. They then head back to Luke's hut. A bit of time passes with Chewbacca now joining the two. Rey explains to Luke that Leia sent her to bring him back into the fight against the First Order. He disregards her statement and turns to Chewy. "What are you doing here?". Chewbacca replies in wookie. Luke then asks, "and where's Han?" Rey and Chewbacca share a quiet moment and then turn to Luke. Luke looks at the pair, "I need a moment" he explains. The two leave and Luke looks traumatised by what he has just discovered. As if connecting to Leia through the force, we cut to her aboard the Mon Calamari Cruiser. The two seem to share a solem moment.

We then cut to Kylo Ren, the cause of Han's death, aboard Snokes Star Destroyer. He rides an elevator up to meet with the Supreme Leader. Kylo exits the elevator and we hear General Hux and Snoke at the end of their conversation. The last line we hear from Snoke is. "Tied on the end of a string indeed General, excellent work". Hux walks passed Kylo, with a devilish glint in his eye, looking very proud of himself. Kylo kneels before Snoke, awaiting his next orders. Snoke talks to Kylo about how disappointed he is in him. He feels he was mistaken in his belief that Kylo would be as strong as Darth Vader. Kylo states he has given everything to the dark side. Snoke is not convinced, arguing that killing Han Solo weakened Kylo instead of strengthening him. Kylo looks down at the floor. "You were unbalanced, bested by a girl who had never held a lightsabre! You failed!" Snoke shouts. Kylo is furious and begins to stand up to Snoke. He is quickly knocked down by Snoke's force lightening. "Skywalker lives, the seed of the Jedi Order lives. As long as it does. Hope lives in the galaxy" Snoke explains that he brought Kylo to him to complete his training. "You will leave for Mustafar immediately", Snoke orders. Kylo doesn't hesitate. He bows to Supreme Leader Snoke. Turns around to leave and walks toward the elevator. "You WILL NOT fail me again" shouts Snoke. Kylo doesn't reply. He leaves the elevator and commands two First Order troops to prepare his ship for him.

We cut back to the island where we left Rey, Chewbacca and Luke last. Luke leaves his hut to return to the two who are waiting outside. Rey turns to Luke. "There's no light left in Kylo Ren" she explains. "He murdered his own father and he's only growing stronger, as is the First Order". "We need your help". Chewbacca looks at Luke in agreement. "We need Luke Skywalker. We need the Jedi", Rey explains. Luke takes the news of how Han died with disgust. "You don't need Luke Skywalker", Luke replies. He explains that he is but one person and that bringing him back to the fight doesn't mean they can win. He can't just walk out with his lightsaber and defeat the First Order singlehandedly. "You think I came to the most unfindable place in the galaxy for no reason? Go away", he argues.

Rey ignores his command and proceeds to follow him around the island. We learn how Luke survived all this time by seeing the various ways he scavenges for food and water. (No milking of sea cows) Rey continues to follow Luke but hears a voice suddenly call to her. She turns around and notices a tree in the distance. She approaches the tree cautiously and enters through its roots. There is light beaming through the tree, shining onto some books in the distance. Rey approaches the books and reaches out to touch one. A voice suddenly calls out. "Who are you?" Rey turns to see Luke who is stood in the entrance to the tree. She tells him she knows this place, she has seen it in her dreams. "Who are you?" Luke asks again. "The resistance sent me" she explains. "Why you" he asks. She explains that she had a vision when touching Lukes old lightsaber and that since then she has felt a connection to something. The Force. She is scared and says that she needs Luke's help to control and understand it. He is reluctant to help for some reason and tells her that he will never train another generation of Jedi again. "It's time for the Jedi to end" he utters. Rey is left in shock as Luke leaves. Confused as to what she has just heard.

We cut to Kylo Ren's ship, The Silencer, approaching Mustafar. The camera is with Kylo inside his cockpit as we see a shadow rise up infront of him. His eyes begin to widen. The camera turns facing forward and we are greated with the presence of an enormous structure towering above the landscape. Darth Vader's Castle. Kylo begins the landing sequence and touches down just outside of the Castle entrance. He exits his ship with his helmet on. Walking up to the great doors he looks for a way to open them. There is no noticable way to open the doors. He has a moment of reflection. Vader would not make it so easy for unwanted guests to enter. He reaches out with the force and tries to open the doors. Nothing. He begins to doubt himself. Having flashbacks of him struggling to pull Luke's old lightsaber to him during his battle with Finn and Rey on Starkiller. His anger greatens. Being defeated by Rey, a nobody. His anger greatens. Being second guessed by Snoke with regards to his power. All these things playing out inside of his head sends Kylo into a sudden fit of pure anger. With this power, the doors to Vader's Castle open.

Kylo enters the Castle. He walks through its long halls aimlessly, unsure of what he is meant to be looking for. Suddenly he hears a voice behind him. He turns around to see nothing. He keeps on walking and hears the voice again. "Who's there?" he cries out. No reply. The voice gets closer to him until it's loud in his ear. "BEN!" it cries out. Scared, Kylo ignites his lightsaber and turns around quickly, ready to attack. He sees a dark shadow in the distance. "Who are you?", Kylo shouts. The shadow looks longinly at him and turns to walk away. Scared and confused, Kylo races after the shadowy figure until he comes to an open chamber. A bridge that leads to a circular platform with a window looking out onto the molten planet. The figure stands at the other end of the bridge infront of an enormous door. The door begins to open and the figure walks through. Kylo follows, in awe of what he is seeing. The shadow ends up leading him to a dead end. A room with a bacta tank in the center. The bacta tank is empty. Kylo approaches the tank and reaches out with his hand to touch it. All of a sudden the tank appears to be filled and a loud noise is let out. The noise of Darth Vader's respirator.

We cut back to General Leia on the Mon Calamari Cruiser as the ship is coming out of hyperspace. With the sound of rattling which seems to lead from the loud noise we just heard. Blending the two scenes together. Leia has her hand to her head and moves it quickly away. This could be her link to the force that we have seen her posses in previous episodes. The first time however we have seen her linked to her father in some form. Before she has time to react to what she has felt however, a resistance officer burts into her room. "General, you are needed on the bridge" he explains.

We see General Leia talking to Admiral Ackbar, Vice Admiral Holdo and some other high ranking resistance members. Due to the loss they just suffered and not being able to fully evacuate their base on D'Qar, the resistance are now low on supplies. Having lost the support of The New Republic, they are forced to make do with what they have. The group are discussing potential abandoned rebel bases from the days of Galactic Civil War they could scavage. There are mentions of a few old bases such as Hoth, Yavin 4 and Crait. Crait is ultimately decided as the best plan as it the closest planet to D'Qar which holds a previous base. As they are talking, Poe walks onto the command bridge, looking proud of himself. We see Leia turn to look at him. She does not look happy. We jump to Poe being slapped by Leia. "You're demoted" she says. "Wait, what?" Poe retorts. "We took out a dreadnaught". "At what cost?" Leia replies. The pairs argument plays out the same as in the film. Finn appears on the bridge, wearing his jacket from The Force Awakens and looking much better. "We're really nowhere, how's Rey going to find us?" Leia shows Finn the binary beacon. "This will light her way home" Leia replies.

We cut back to Rey on the island, sleeping. We see a figure walk pass her. Chewbacca is seen sitting around a fire by the Millenium Falcon. He's ready to eat a roasted Porg but sees a few, very much alive ones, looking at him intently. He looks into there big, sad eyes and becomes frustrated as he cannot bring himself to eat the Porg infront of the others. Keeping the lighthearted scene from the film. Luke sneaks aboard the Falcon during this scene. He then makes his way to the cockpit. Looking upset but happy at the same time, he touches Han's famous dice. He walks to the rear of the ship and sits down. His feelings are all over the place. R2-D2 awakens and rolls up to Luke. The scene plays out the same as the film with R2 and Luke having their converstation and R2 playing Princess Leia's message to Obi-wan Kenobi from A New Hope. Rey wakes to see Luke standing over her. "Tomorrow at dawn, three lessons. I will teach you the ways of the Jedi and why they need to end" Luke announces.

We cut back to Leia, Poe & Finn on the bridge. The Mon Calamari Cruiser is approaching its destination. The ship comes out of hyperspace above the planet Crait. Leia instructs Poe and Finn to head down to the planet surface and investigate the old rebel base located there. She decides this as she doesn't want to waste fuel landing on Crait, just incase there is nothing left for them to use. A recon mission only in order to find out what equipment (if any) has been left behind from the days of the Galactic Civil War. The two also take BB-8 along with them. The two take a shuttle to Crait. Finn and Poe talk about how they met on the trip down to the planet surface. "It feels like a long time ago" Finn states. "You're telling me" Poe replies. The two have some other dialogue. They talk about the state of the resistance, what they think the First Order's plans are next and also if they think they will find any supplies inside of the base.

Landing on the planet, the three exit the resistance shuttle and BB-8 scans the area. He beeps letting the two know that there are no noticable life forms nearby. They proceed to follow the coordinates given to them by General Leia to find the rebel base. They walk across the open salt plains toward a towering cliff face. Built into the cliff face, a large metal door. Poe asks BB-8 to scan the door for a way to open it but there is no way on the outside to access the mine. Finn is looking around himself. He notices that there are deep craters in the ground dotted around the open plains. "Over here" he shouts. Poe and BB-8 run to him. "What is it bud?" Poe ask. Finn turns to BB-8 and asks him to scan the craters. BB-8 does this and beeps to Poe and Finn, telling them that there are underground tunnels that span across the salt plains. The three enter and begin to navigate through the catacomb like tunnels. They eventually come out of the tunnels and exit inside the rebel base. Mining equipment is scattered through the enormous interior. A towering rock pillar looks to be keeping the mine up. "Let's get that door open" Poe orders. They all set off to explore the base.

They come across a hanger further in the mines full of Ski-speeders. "They're not the best but they'll do" Poe directs to Finn. " What are they?" Finn asks. "Old speeders used for asteroid slalom races, they were repurposed into assault vehicles when the sport was shut down" Poe explains. "They look like they're about to fall apart just sitting there" Finn laughs. "Looks like a job for our mechanics" Poe replies. They continue to seach and stumble across some weapons and ammunition as they search throughout the caverns. Happy with what they've found, Poe turns to BB-8. "Get in contact with the General, tell her we need transports down here to pick up the equipment". The camera cuts to General Leia on the Mon Calamari Cruiser. She orders half of the crew to head down to the planet to begin transporting the equipment up to the cruiser. The camera pans out into space and we see an unknown ship emerge from hyperspace.

We cut back to the island with Luke and Rey. Rey awakens and opens the door to her hut. The sun is beaming bright over the island. Luke is already up and about. "What time do you call this?" he asks. "Sorry" Rey replies. The two proceed to walk up to the temple, situated at the top of the island. Rey turns to see some strange creatures roaming around the island, going about their daily routines. "Who are those things?" she asks. "Caretakers, Island natives. They've kept up the Jedi structures since they've been built" The two reach the top of the mountain and Rey stands in awe of the temple. Luke walks out onto the stone structure we see in the film. "Master Skywalker, we need you to bring back the Jedi. Kylo Ren is strong in the dark side of the Force, he's a monster. How do you bring someone back after they fall so far?" "What do you know of the Force?" he asks. "It's a power that every Jedi has. It lets them control people and makes things float." She obviously thinks this as thats all she has used it for at this point. The scene then plays out the same as the film with the scenes of life and death, warmth and cold, peace and violence etc. We find that Luke has closed himself off from the Force the same as in the film. Hence why he does not feel the same energy that Leia does from Vader Castle. We end the scene with the same line. "I've seen this raw strength only once before...in Ben Solo. It didn't scare me enough then. It does now." Luke states as he turns his back to Rey and walks off.

We now pick back up with Kylo Ren on Mustafar. "Grandfather?" Ren asks. The water from the bacta tank begins to drain and slowely an image of someone's face is revealed. Kylo's. His face stares straight back at him. Kylo starts to become even more frustrated. "Why am I here?" he cries out. Kylo looks around the room. Using his powers he senses a doorway at the back of the chamber. He opens the door and we see a room filled with replacement parts and pieces of Vader's old suits. Clearly he had returned here after it had been damaged to be repaired. Kylo picks up one of Vader's old helmets. He examines it. A flash back commences. Like Rey's scene from The Force Awakens we see Vader as he is being put into his suit for the first time. Vader's screams cry out in Kylos head as we witness the scene from the end of Revenge of the Sith. The rebirth of Anakin Skywalker into Darth Vader. Kylo breaks from the trance. Finding out the true origin of Darth Vader and why he wore his famed suit. Kylo takes his helmet off and looks into a nearby shattered mirror. He looks down to his helmet in his hand and back up to his face. "I do not need this" he mutters. Dropping his helmet to the ground. He realises that with or without his helmet, it will not make him as strong as Vader. He must imbody his own image within the dark side and not try to copy that of Vader's. "Good" we hear loudly and as if out of nowhere. "You begin to see." It is the voice of Supreme Leader Snoke. "I have done what you asked Supreme Leader" Kylo replies. "What would you have me do?" "Now that you understand and begin to realise that the strength of ones power is not something that is passed on. You cannot BE Darth Vader my young apprentice but you can BE as strong as him." Snokes voice fades away and Kylo is left wanting.

We cut back to Rey. She's practising with her lightsaber as we see in the film. The lightsaber training sequence plays out the same. "Lesson two" Luke shouts to her. The scene plays out exactly the same as in the film where Luke talk about the Jedi and how they failed at the height of their power to stop Darth Sidious. The same scene continues. Luke talking about for many years there was balance. Then he saw his nephew. Ben Solo. The flashback plays out the same and we hear the point of view of the story from Luke. "The galaxy may need a legend" Rey states. Luke looks to her with tears in his eyes. "I need someone to show me my place in all this. And you didn't fail Kylo. Kylo failed you" she explains. Rey hears a loud noise coming from outside the temple cave and runs out onto the rock peak where she had her first lesson. The 'Caretaker Village Sequence' deleted scene plays out exaclty the same and ends with Rey being furious with Luke. Her three lessons are completed within the film. "That old legend of Luke Skywalker that you hate so much, I believed in it. I was wrong" Rey furiously announces as she abruptly turns and walk away. Luke is left alone. Mulling over the words Rey has just said to him.

We now cut back to the Mon Calamari Cruiser where we last saw a mysterious ship come out of hyperspace. The resistance transports are heading down to Crait to pick up the supplies that Finn, Poe and BB-8 discovered earlier. The extraction is underway. We are now inside the cockpit of the mysterious ship. Whoever is piloting it is watching the resistance troops leave the cruiser. "Now" she states. We see a chrome plated arm and realise it is Captain Phasma. Suddenly we see three First Order star destroyers jump out of hyperspace. There is a reasonable distance between the two factions ships. "Proximity alert" Admiral Ackbar states to the fellow crew on the bridge. "That's impossible" says Vice Admiral Holdo. "We need to divert all power to the ships shields" she shouts. The camera pans down to the planet where Finn and Poe are staring up into space along with the surrounding resistance troops. "They've found us" says Poe. "How?" We pan up to General Hux's Star Destroyer. "Well done Phasma" he states. "The new tech worked like a charm, the Supreme Leader will be most impressed." "Congratulations are in order General" Phasma replies. "Now, let's wipe the scum from existence" she adds. The three star destroyers begin to bombard the Mon Calamari Cruiser with canon fire. "We need to get everyone off the cruiser" Leia commands. "Everybody take what supplies you can and proceed to the escape transports." "Pilots, get to your fighters." Realising that they need a plan to divert attention from the escape transports and star fighters, Admiral Ackbar bravely offers to stay behind and pilot the ship to trick the first order. The cloaking devices for the transports and remaining fighters are activated and the ships depart from the hangar.

Admiral Ackbar arrives on the bridge. The shields power is dropping rapidly. 20% shield strength remains. Ackbar begins to turn the ship toward the three star destroyers. We cut to Hux. "What are they doing?" he announces. The Mon Calamari Cruiser lines up to face the three star destroyers. Admiral Ackbar prepeares to lauch to hyperspace and makes final contact with General Leia and Vice Admiral Holdo. "May the force be with you all and gods speed" he says proudly. He primes the engines and flips the switch to make the jump. The same amazing scene from the scene plays out from the film. Two star destroyers are wiped out and only Hux's remains. However the blast from the explosion has severly damaged Hux's destroyer. The bridge of his detroyer is on fire. He makes contact with Snoke and pleads for back-up. The Supreme Leader is furious with Hux again but moments later the Supremacy (Snokes capital ship) jumps out of hyperspace above Crait. There is only Hux, Phasma and a few other troops still alive on the bridge and they evacuate the destroyer using the bridges escape pods. We see a few other escape pods launch as the Generals star destroyer begins to break apart from the inflicted damage. The escape pods dock on the Supremacy.

We now cut to General Leia who states "There's always a bigger one." The resistance shuttles make it safely to the planet surface and land inside the mines. Poe, Finn and BB-8 meet up with General Leia who has just touched down and ask what are there next moves. "Are the comms working in the base?" she asks. BB-8 beeps. "Good" says Leia. "We need to make contact with our allies in the outer rim immediatly. Get ready for a fight. It won't take them long to find us down here." Yes General" Poe and Finn reply. The resistance then gets to work getting the ski-speeders and the rest of the base (including the turrets we see outside) ready for battle.

We cut back to the island. Luke emerges from the shadows and proceeds to walk out onto the rock peak. He touches the stone where Rey sat and begins to reach out with the force. Trying to reconnect with it. We cut to Leia walking around the rebel base on Crait and she suddenly stops. Sensing something or more importanly, someone. "Luke" she says. We cut back to Luke and we hear him say "Leia" showing he has reconnected with the force.

We now cut to Kylo who senses Lukes reconnection to the force. "Skywalker" he utters. Still inside Vader's Castle Kylo begins to search through its interiors. "There has to be something else here" true enough Kylo stumbles across Vader's main chambers. Likely where he went to meditate. He walks inside and we see and meditation pod. Similar to that of the one seen in The Empire Strikes Back. Vader's main chamber is a dark room. Kylo reaches for his lightsaber and turns it on to light up the place. We see a faint red light coming from inside the closed meditation pod. Kylo opens it using the force as there is no power to open it and inside we see a Sith Holocron. Kylo steps inside of the pod and closes its doors down. He sits to meditate and holds the holocron in his hands. "What is this?" he utters. The holocron opens. Showing Kylo the knowledge of generations of Sith Lords, including Vader. Vader's own knowledge had been added to it somehow. Kylo starts to become overwhelmed with what he is seeing. We then see a few flashbacks of Kylo's darkest history. We see him killing Luke's Jedi pupils. We see him killing Han Solo, his father. Finally we then see the point where Kylo was made. At the hands of Luke Skywalker. It relays Kylo's recollection of what he saw happen. We see Kylo sleeping and awakening to the sound of Luke's lightsaber igniting. Kylo turns to see Luke with a crazy look in his eyes staring down at him. Luke attacks and Kylo blocks his blade from hitting him. Pulling the building down onto Luke before the camera turns to black.

The darkness disappears and we open to Luke's face. He walks down from his hut to talk to an upset and angry Rey. Luke knocks on her door and she opens. "What do you want?" she asks. "I've come here to talk" he states. "Well talk then" she replies. "Before, in the temple. I may not have told you exactly what happen between me and Ben Solo" says Luke nervously. "Tell me the truth" she asks. "I saw darkness" he replies. I'd sensed it building inside of him. I'd see it in moments during his training. But then I looked inside and it was beyond what I ever imagined. The scene plays out the same with the last line of dialogue from Luke being. "And the last thing I saw were the eyes of a frightened young boy whose master had failed him" Rey looks at him. "You failed him by thinking his choice was already made. You created the very thing you dreaded would happen to him. Yet you talk about the failure of the Jedi? I was wrong about you" she argues. "You're not the hero the resistance needs. If you won't come back to the fight to make ammends for what you did or at the very least try to turn Ben back to the light. Then you're just a coward." Rey then storms off and Luke is left in the hut as he looks down to the floor in anger and in sadness after what he has just heard.

We cut to Luke watching the Millenium Falcon taking off with Rey, Chewbacca and R2-D2 onboard. Luke turns and walks away. He heads toward the Force Tree and the scene plays out the same as in the movie with Yoda and Luke. The final line of dialogue reads. "The greatest teacher, failure is. Luke, we are what they grow beyond. That is the true burden of all masters." Yoda fades away and Luke is left alone. Staring at the burning tree. The camera zooms into Luke. He gets up suddenly and disappears off camera.

We now cut to Rey on the Millenium Falcon with Chewbacca and R2. "We need to get back to the resistance" says Rey. Chewbacca roars in reply. Rey checks her binary beacon, given to her by General Leia. We cut to a view of both Rey and Chewbacca from behind in the cockpit of the Falcon as they make the jump to hyperspace.

We cut to the Supremacy. In Snoke's throne room. General Hux approaches the Supreme Leader. Kneeling before him. "I am continually disappointed by your efforts General" Snoke says angrily. "Supreme Leader, the new tracking tech worked! We've located the resistance are somewhere on Crait and are sending probe droids down to the planet to locate them now. We will snuff them out in due time!" Hux agrues. "I hope so General, for your sake" Snoke replies. General Hux walks out of the throne room, keeping a strong look. He exits the elevator to Snoke's chambers and is greeted by Captain Phasma. "What are your orders sir?" she asks. "Get our troops down to that planet and wipe the resistance out!" he orders. "Yes sir" she replies. We cut down to Crait and we meet up with the resistance fighters once again. A trooper informs Vice Admiral Holdo that the preperations for the bases defences have been set up. Also that they have sent a distress message to their allies in the outer rim with no response as of yet. "Let us hope that the First Order struggle to locate us" Holdo replies. We cut to a resistance scout who oversees probe droids crashing into the planet surface. "Vice Admiral! First Order probe droids are being deployed across the planet!" says the scout. "Then it is only a matter of time" Holdo replies. The camera looks out across the salt plains outside the resistance base as we see probe droids crashing down into the planet.

We cut to Kylo Ren once again with a close up on his face. He awakens after his vision from the Sith Holocron. The way it's filmed it looks like he awakens from the noise from the previous scene. Merging the two scenes seemlessly off one another. Kylo begins to pick himself up off the floor. Behind him we see a tall figure looking down at him. Kylo turns around to see the silouhette of Darth Vader. "Grandfather?" he asks. Vader doesnt' reply. "I saw who you were before, what you became." Vader still doesn't reply. "I'm torn, I can't go back to the light nor can i fully commit to the dark." Vader's mask begins to peel away from his face. We see Anakin Skywalker's face appear. Leaving half of his face as Anakin and half as Vader. "Then don't. Let the past die, kill it if you have to. It's the only way to become what you're meant to be." Kylo kneels to the ground infront of Vader. "You have a choice. Continue following the blind orders of others as i did. Or break the cycle and leave it all behind." Vader states. "I don't understand. I thought you would help me to understand the darkness?" Kylo asks. "It's time for old things to die. The Jedi, the Sith, the first order, the rebels. Let it all die" Vader explains. Vader/Anakin begins to fade away. "Wait!" Kylo yells. Vader/Anakin vanishes. The camera moves to Kylo's face. "I know now what i have to do" he says. We cut to his TIE Silencer taking off and jumping to hyperspace. Leaving Mustafar behind.

We cut to the Supremacy in orbit over Crait. Its dominating presence covering the planet. We see First Order troop transports heading down to the planet in convoys. We then see First Order ships carrying AT-M6 walkers and AT-ATs follow the convoy shortly after. Finally a squadron of TIE Fighters emrge and screech toward the planet. We cut to Supreme Leader Snoke who is overseeing from his throne room window. He turns to General Hux who has just told him that they have located the resistance "Finally, some good news from you General. Now leave. I sense my young apprentice has returned." General Hux walks off camera. Moments later we see Kylo's TIE Silencer enter the Supremacy.

Kylo Ren is looking nervous as her walks through the corridors to Snoke's throne room. He enters the elevator up to Snoke's chambers. He looks very conflicted and disturbed. He exits the elevator. "Ahh, my young apprentice has returned. I trust you learned everything you needed from Vader's Holocron?" asks Snoke. "Yes Supreme Leader" replies Kylo. "Yet, i still feel much conflict within you." says Snoke. Kylo looks at Snoke "I learned the truth. Of the Jedi. The Sith. The Dark and the Light. And what I need to do." Snoke looks to Kylo. "And what is that?" he asks. Kylo reaches to his lightsabre. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Snoke asks. His Praetorian Guards ready themselves. Kylo ignites his lightsabre. "So be it" Snoke says aggressively. The guards attack Kylo. Kylo battles Snoke's Praetorian Guards. We see the guards put up a good fight but they are all ultimately bested by Kylo.

We hear Snoke begin to cackle with laughter. "Good...good, very good. A valient performance indeed. Tell me boy. Do you plan on killing me also? asks Snoke. "No" replies Kylo. "I'd be a fool to even try. I want no part of any of this. Vader showed me the truth. It's time to break the cycle." argues Kylo. "You think i will let you leave here after this? You stupid boy. You were a tool, nothing more. I will find another. Perhaps the girl who bested you!" taunts Snoke. Snoke begins to choke Kylo. Lifting him up into the air as he does. "You are nothing!" he shouts. We see the anger building up inside Kylo. Letting out a huge scream, he exerts a Force shockwave and knocks Snoke from his throne. Throwing him into the furthest wall of the room. The camera zooms into Snoke as looks up to the camera with slight fear in his eyes. Kylo has disappeared. We see Snoke's face for one last time. He lets out a sinister smirk.

We cut to the resistance base on Crait. "The First Order are right outside the door" shouts Finn. "Have we had any contact from our allies?" asks Leia. "Nothing" replies Holdo. "Then it looks like now's the time Admiral" says Leia. "Troops. To your position" orders Holdo. We see the resistance ready the ski-speeders. Prep the remaining Fighters for launch and troops taking point in the trenchs outside the front of the gate. "If it gets too hot out there. Use the tunnels to get back inside the base. Nobody try to be a hero. The plan is to hold them off as long as we can." orders a resistance commander. "They're coming!" yells one resistance trooper. In the distance we see the AT-M6 and AT-AT walkers approach the base. Accompanied by General Hux's Command Shuttle flying just above them. "Commence the attack" Hux orders. The ski-speeders zoom across the salt plains. There are 8 speeders in total, commanded by Finn. The speeders kick up the red dust creating a blanket for the X-wings and A-wings to use as cover. They emerge above the dust and commence their aerial attack. The First Order counter-attacks by launching their TIE Fighters to meet with the resistance aerial forces. A dogfight commences with Poe leading the squadron. "Just keep it tight and don't get drawn in too close to their walkers." "Copy that Black Leader" the pilots reply. The battle of Crait commences and there are huge losses on each side.

The Millenium Falcon appears to lend a hand in the battle. Helping to defeat a large ammount of TIE Fighters. We see Chewbacca piloting the Falcon as Rey uses the bottom turrets to detroy the incoming fighters. Unfortunately the First Orders walkers proove to strong for the resistance and they are forced to retreat back into the base. "Fall back, fall back" a resistance commander yells. Poe's X-wing was shot down during the battle by the First Order Walkers but he made it out alive. Showing that the First Order may truely win if they have taken down the resistances best pilot. Finn's sqaudron of ski-speeders were nearly all destroyed except his and two others. The resistance managed to take out one AT-M6 using disruptor rifles and ski-speeders. Two AT-AT walkers were also destroyed. Leaving three AT-M6 walkers and two AT-AT walkers.

The remaining resistance fighters along with Leia, Holdo, Poe, Finn, BB-8 and C3P0 regroup in the main chamber. "I think it's safe to say that our allies aren't coming" Leia announces. "Let us hope that there is an alternate route out of the mines" she adds. We cut to Rey and Chewbacca on the Falcon. Rey looks at her binary beacon. "They're below us somewhere Chewy" Rey shouts. "We need to find somewhere to land. We're the resistances only hope of getting out of here now" she adds. Chewwy roars in agreement. We cut to Hux in his command shuttle. He talks to Captain Phasma over a communication device. "Get in there and wipe them out, there can't be many of them left now" Hux scoffs. "Copy that sir" Phasma replies. "They put up a valiant, to bad it was all for nothing" Hux annouces to himself with a huge grin on his face. The AT-M6's fire on the bases gate and blast a gaping hole into them. The First Order troop transports swoop into the hanger and are lead into the mines by Captain Phasma.

The band of remaining resistance fighters stumble across a smaller chamber separated into two by a large bulking door. It is powered by three generators located on the other side of the door heading deeper into the mine. The sound of the First Order troops now echo through the mines. "We need to get through those doors and seal them from behind" orders General Leia. "BB-8 scan the mines and see if there is a way out of here" Poe asks. BB-8 responds with positive beeps. The resistance need to get the doors shut so they have more time to evacuate. "Finn, take this" Leia hands Finn the binary beacon. "Rey and Chewy are out there. I'm ordering you to head out the back of the mines so they can get a clear signal from our beacon. They're our last hope now" "Of course General" Finn replies. Finn runs as fast as he can out the back of the mine. "How're those generators?" Poe yells. "They've still got juice in them sir" replies a resistance officer. "Then fire them up and let's get those doors sealed" shouts Poe. The doors start to close slowely. They are running off low fuel and are old and rusty. The First Order enter the first chamber. Blaster fire commences and the two sides fight it out in a spectacle of red and green lasers shooting back and fourth across the caves.

Finn exits the mines and Rey gets a hold on his beacon. "Down there!" Rey shouts to Chewy. The Falcon lands and Rey meets with Finn. The two hug. "We need to get the resistance out of here" Finn explains. The two run back into the mines to help. The doors are almost shut with First Order getting closer and closer to pushing through. "The generators are struggling" a trooper yells. We see Phasma take out one of the generators from afar. The doors begin to slow down even more. "We've lost a generator" another trooper shouts. It looks like it's all over for the resistance as we see the doors start to move again. The camera pans to Rey who is using the Force to seal the doors. Captain Phasma walks up to the doors and bangs on it with her fist. The remainder of the resistance flee out of the mines to excape in the Millenium Falcon. There are hardly any survivors. Aboard the Falcon is Leia, Rey, Chewbacca, Poe, Finn, BB-8, C3P0, R2-D2 and 12 unamed troops. Sadly, Vice Admiral Holdo lost her life in the battle. Rey stores Luke's old lightsabre in a draw along with the sacred Jedi texts from the Force Tree. Leia and Rey sit together. "How do we build a rebellion from this?" Rey asks. "We have everything we need" Leia replies. The camera pans out to a wide shot of everyone on the Falcon and we fade to black.

END CREDITS


End file.
